


The Thousand Years

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1613 years later, Fluff, Geek!Merlin, M/M, Skater!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 5 SPOILERS It s 2013. Merlin has waited for Arthur for 1623 years, and The Once and Future King has finally returned. While Arthur tries to adapt to modern life, Merlin has new secrets to hide. Not exactly a Modern AU. Geek!Merlin, Skater!Arthur. Merthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur awoke with a start. He scanned his surroundings before moving. The king did saw no camp, no horses, no fellow knights. That was curious. He would always leave his castle with at least Merlin as company. Merlin. That name triggered the memories he was looking for. The battle. Mordred. The warlock. Morgana's death. And worst of all, worse than his painful wound, worse than the soldiers he had lost, the lie. The lie he had lived with for so many years, believing that his manservant was ordinary, although quite smart. But it had been a lie. Merlin wasn't ordinary. He had magic.  
Arthur sighed. Even though Merlin stood for everything he had fought during his life, he could not forget his kindness often covered by an insult or a terrible joke, his advice, and the thousand times he had saved his life without Arthur knowing. "The git," he mumbled as he rubbed his stiff neck.  
He finally stood up and shook the dirt off his armour. He recognised this part of the forest. Camelot was about a two-days ride towards the east. He could borrow a horse from the first village he reached. The king sighed with anticipation. He would see his queen, his lovely Gwen, once more. He would feast and laugh with his knights. He would...  
Arthur stopped abruptly. The road had changed. Really changed. It was now twice as wide from what Arthur remembered, and made of grey, flat rock. A metal fence separated the forest from the road. The blonde knight easily jumped over the fence. "How long have I-?"  
His question was interrupted by a bright red flash of metal. Arthur instinctively jumped back, the flash missing him by inches. The mysterious object slowed down and Arthur could now see its rectangular shape supported by four black wheels. A rather hairy arm followed by a rather bald head emerged from a hole in the side of the strange vehicle. "Watch where you're going, idiot!" the man yelled.  
"Who dares call the king of Camelot an "idiot"?!" Arthur grumbled. "Apart from Merlin, of course." His hand wrapped itself automatically around the hilt of his sword.  
A loud honking sound cut though his threats. Arthur turned around to face yet another strange vehicle. This one was white and bigger. It seemed to consist of a small compartment joined to a long box. A voice yelled from the inside, "You lost?" Before Arthur could answer, the man (he could tell from the voice) asked another question, "Need a ride?" Arthur nodded. A door of some sorts opened on the left side of the compartment. Arthur climbed through it with some difficulty.  
The man inside had a short white beard, small eyes surrounded by wrinkles and was wearing a weird blue hat and vest. "Going to a costume party, I see," he said. Arthur did not understand why the man thought he was in disguise, but he decided not to be rude to the man who had lent him a helping hand. He sat on the uncomfortable seat he was being offered and the horse-less carriage advanced. 

Merlin carefully rolled up his X-men comic book and slipped it into his backpack. The sun was setting, creating the landscape he was waiting for. He grabbed his camera and placed the tripod before sitting next to it patiently. The future had modified the roads, the castles, the cities, but it had somehow respected the forest. From his spot on the moist grass, Merlin could imagine he was in another normal quest with Arthur. Soon, Camelot's greatest knights would be demanding their dinner, telling Merlin he wouldn't be able to taste his own stew, and stealing each other's water canteens... He shook his head, pushing his black thick rimmed glasses further up his nose. Those times were long gone, and Merlin has adapted to changes. His clothes were not the biggest change and even though he didn't adore the slightly stiff fabric of his jeans, the present still accepted thin red long-sleeved shirts and blue neckties. With the occasional switch of colours, of course.  
The sun was now half way down the lake's horizon, so Merlin stood up and started snapping some pictures. When the sun had almost completely sunk, he removed the camera from the tripod, hung the strap 'round his neck, and started trying out different angles.  
Arthur tapped his fingers nervously on the table inside the carriage. Something was wrong. These... horse-less vehicles had to be product of sorcery. And...the changes. He had won the battle against Morgana and Gwen had survived, Merlin had told him. But then... could he betray him? Could his trusted manservant betray him? Arthur shook his head. That was ridiculous. Merlin had been loyal till the end. Wait... the end? The end of whom? Arthur's own thoughts were now confusing him. Great.  
He looked out the carriage's window. "There must be something familiar around here," he thought desperately. "Not much should've changed in one night, surely there is..."  
His gaze fell upon a man on the roadside. He had a weird black box raised to eye level, covering his face, but Arthur would recognise that black hair and flimsy shirt anywhere.  
"Halt!" he ordered the coach driver. The vehicle stopped, its incredible (and possibly magical) power almost crashing Arthur against the table. "Thank you," he told the driver. "Continue without me." He opened the door and lowered himself from the vehicle, which continued its journey seconds later.  
Arthur looked at the man on the roadside and smiled. It had to be him. He lowered the box slightly, revealing his face. It was definitely him, but... what was that on his face? And his ear?  
"Merlin?" the knight asked cautiously.  
The man turned around and his jaw dropped. His box slid from his fingers. It was luckily tied to his neck, so it simply bounced but did not fall to the ground. "Arthur," Merlin breathed, rushing forward, gracefully jumping the fence, and hugging his king.  
Arthur pushed him slowly away and looked him in the eye, blue meeting blue. "What is this?" Arthur asked poking the black squares around his servant's eyes. "And this?" He poked the black square on Merlin's ear.  
"Yeah, I've missed you, too," Merlin answered darkly.  
"Missed me? You walk away from our camp without waking me at dawn to use your little magical box, see me again on the afternoon, and say you missed me? It's been one day!"  
"One day?" Merlin answered. "Arthur, it's 2013. It's been one thousand, six hundred thirteen freaking years since you died!"  
"Died? I didn't..." More memories flooded Arthur's mind. "I died!”  
“Yeah, you did," Merlin assured. "And then I asked Kilgharrah..."  
"Who is Kilgharrah?" Arthur interrupted.  
"The great dragon," Merlin explained.  
"Oh, him." Arthur paused. "How do you ask a dragon something?"  
Merlin scratched his chin nervously. "I didn't mention that I was a dragonlord, did I?"  
"You're a what?!" Arthur yelled.  
"Yeah... Remember the "last dragonlord" we tried to rescue? Well, that was my father."  
"What- I- Fine," Arthur stuttered. "Then what?"  
"Kilgharrah told me to wait, for you would someday come back. So I waited, and waited, and waited, until now.”  
“But... if you have been waiting for so long, why do you look so... young?” Arthur asked.  
Merlin sighed, “After the dragon told me what I must do, I searched for the secret of immortality. I did not like the idea of living forever, but it was the only way.”  
“So you are...”  
“One thousand, six hundred thirty three years old.”  
“Wow. That’s... loyal,” Arthur noted.  
Merlin smiled sheepishly. “A servant is a servant.” He looked at Arthur’s armour. “I have to get you new clothing,” he mumbled. “Come on, let´s go to my flat.”  
“Flat?” Arthur asked, making a horizontal movement with his hand.  
“Not that type of flat! It´s like a small house,” he answered.  
“Oh. Alright,” Arthur said.  
Merlin picked up his pack and pushed his black rims up his nose with his index finger. “You still haven’t told me what those are,” Arthur noted.  
“Oh,” Merlin laughed. “They are glasses; they help me with my eyesight.”  
“What´s wrong with your eyesight?”  
“Not much. But these babies make it perfect,” Merlin answered proudly.  
“And the thing on your ear?” Arthur asked.  
“It´s an earring.” Merlin tapped the black square on his earlobe.  
“Like the ones women wear?”  
“It´s not a woman´s earring,” Merlin explained tiredly. “It’s 2013, Arthur. Shit has changed.”  
“Along with your vocabulary,” Arthur added.  
“Oh, shut up!” Merlin said, starting to trek towards his “flat”.  
“Do you live in a village of some sorts?” Arthur enquired.  
“Yeah. It´s a small town called ‘Albion’. It´s famous because it’s located near the ruins of what is believed to be Camelot. To most of the townsfolk, it’s pure propaganda. To me, it´s home.” Merlin turned around to smile at Arthur, only to realise he wasn’t following. “Something wrong?” he asked.  
“No more secrets, right? I mean, between us. You aren’t going to hide more things from me, are you?”  
Merlin smiled warmly. “Nope, I promise,” he said, raising his closed fist in some sort of invitation. Arthur looked at his friend´s hand in confusion. “Bro fist bump,” Merlin explained.  
Arthur dubiously bumped his closed fist against Merlin´s. Merlin smiled and continued walking. “Aren’t we going to ride one of those...?” Arthur paused, unsure of what to say. He pointed at the road, trying to make Merlin understand.  
“They are called cars and no,” Merlin answered, “we are walking home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 5 SPOILERS It s 2013. Merlin has waited for Arthur for 1623 years, and The Once and Future King has finally returned. While Arthur tries to adapt to modern life, Merlin has new secrets to hide. Not exactly a Modern AU. Geek!Merlin, Skater!Arthur.

II  
The waitress ushered Arthur and Merlin to a small table for two covered with a red and white tablecloth. They sat down and unfolded their menus. Merlin had already gotten Arthur new clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and, to Arthur’s glee, Merlin had taken him to a souvenir shop and bought him a red sweatshirt with the golden dragon of Camelot´s crest in front. He had also explained roughly what a car and a phone were.  
“All these dishes are unknown to me, so I´ll let you order for me,” Arthur said. He then turned to the waitress. “Woman!” he called.  
Merlin kicked him under the table. “Excuse me,” he said politely. The waitress turned around and smiled kindly. “Could we get two orders of fish and chips, a beer, and a Diet Coke?”  
“Sure thing, sweetie,” she answered before rushing into the kitchen.  
Arthur rolled his eyes, “She´s a servant, Merlin, and although I´ve been pretty nice to you, that doesn’t mean I have to be nice to her.”  
“She is not a servant!” Merlin hissed. “There are no servants in the 21st century! She is just an employee!”  
“No servants, huh? So that means that you are no longer my manservant?” the king asked. Merlin nodded. “Great. You are lousy.”  
They both laughed merrily. Arthur´s bright blue eyes shone even brighter. Merlin mentally shook himself. You would think that certain feelings would disappear after 1613 years but noooo! Merlin still couldn’t help himself in noting the way Arthur´s golden hair shimmered in the candlelight, the way he did that I-am-a-king-but-I´m-laughing-at-my-manservant´s-lousy-jokes half smile. “Married, Emrys,” he thought. “Marriedmarriedma- isn’t he a widow now? That´s even worse! She was your best friend! Ugh!”   
“Merlin,” a voice said and fingers were snapped in front of his face. Arthur.   
“Huh?”  
“Food. To put in your mouth. Like this,” Arthur said slowly, raising his fork and putting a piece of fish in his mouth.  
Merlin slapped Arthur´s hand away. “I know how to eat, thank you.” The blonde knight burst into a fit of manly giggles.  
A while later, Merlin and Arthur were eating quietly when someone called out the warlock’s name. Merlin turned around and saw Gina walking into the restaurant. “Hey!” he called and waved.  
“My, my, who is this?” Gina asked. She had short, spiky black hair and deep, brown eyes.  
Merlin fought the impulse of telling his friend, “He is mine, back off.” Instead, Merlin smiled and said, “Gina, this is Arthur. Arthur, Gina.”  
Arthur stood up like the gentleman he was and greeted Gina.   
Gina smiled at both of them. “Wow, Arthur and Merlin. You guys are legend material. Next thing I know, you will be getting the sword in the stone.” The woman laughed before walking towards her own table.  
Arthur´s hand flew to the blanket in which Excalibur was wrapped. “How did she know?” he asked, his voice comically edging with fear.  
Merlin laughed softly. “We are stories now, Arthur. Legends, even. The great king Arthur, with his knights of the Round Table, and Merlin, his trusted counsellor...” Merlin paused before quietly adding, “and warlock.”  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the small table. “So,” Arthur said finally, “legendary. If Gwaine knew, he would never shut up about it.”  
“Yeah,” Merlin laughed tensely. “Good thing he doesn’t know.”  
“Mm-hm,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin looked up only to see his old master stuffing his face with chips.  
“Good to know you were raised in a noble household,” Merlin noted sarcastically.  
An hour later, they were walking down Ash Street. Merlin stopped in front of a short white building. He took out his keys and opened the old wooden door. “Mrs. Merryweather, I´m home!” the warlock called.  
A short plump old lady appeared behind a door. “Wonderful!” She then noted Arthur. “Oh, someone’s got company,” she said winking at Merlin.  
“He´s my *friend*, Arthur,” he answered pointedly. Thankfully, Mrs. Merryweather understood. “Arthur, this is my landlady, Mrs. Merryweather.”  
“My pleasure,” Arthur greeted politely.  
Merlin walked up the creaky old stairs until he arrived at his apartment door. Arthur was walking behind him, admiring every detail of the “modern” architecture.   
“It’s not exactly neat,” Merlin apologised as he led Arthur into his flat. It was a rather small place, made up by a living room/dining room with three doors that led to a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The king dropped himself into Merlin’s battered green couch.  
“I like it.”  
Merlin smiled shyly. He looked into the kitchen. “Shit,” he told himself. He had left his breakfast´s dirty dishes scattered on the counter. He looked back at Arthur, who had stood up and was pacing the living room. Merlin quickly stuffed the dirty dishes in his sink and whispered a cleaning spell. Immediately, his eyes burned golden and his sponge started scrubbing the dished on its own.  
“Merlin, is this a...?”  
Merlin spun to face Arthur. He was standing by the door, a book in his hand. The warlock heard the dishes stop with a clatter as his concentration was broken along with the spell.  
“Please tell me that you were more discreet back then,” Arthur said, “or I will need a pair of glasses things like yours.”  
“Maybe you didn’t wander into the kitchen *back then*,” Merlin retorted.  
“Anyway, as I was saying, is this a physician’s book?”  
“Yes,” he answered. “Well, a medical textbook, to be precise. I´m studying to be a doctor.”  
“That is what your weird black box is for?” Arthur asked.   
“No, that´s a camera. For taking pictures. It´s my hobby.”  
“Pictures? Like... paintings?”  
“Instant paintings, you could say.”  
Arthur nodded, looking at the book once more. “Gaius would be proud.”  
“Thanks.”  
After a short silence, Arthur asked, “Well, how do you entertain yourself in “the 21st century”?”  
Merlin laughed. “I forgot I hadn’t introduced you to TV series yet.”


End file.
